Dobel Det
by HiroyukiSora
Summary: Athrun dan Cagalli mengadakan sebuah Dobel Det! Dan mereka merencanakan sesuatu untuk Kira dan Lacus! RnR pleasee! Straight pairing, don't like, don't read! KxL dan sedikit AxC


~ Dobel Det ~

~ AGundam Seed Destiny FanFic. ~

~ Made by: Mamoko-chan ~

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Straight Pairing, Gak terlalu GAJE (kayaknya), AU, dll...

Rated: T

Pairing: K x L, sedikit A x C

~ Warning: Bagi yang suka atau pecinta YAOI, YURI, APALAGI HENTAI, disarankan menekan tombol 'back' atau 'close'. (kalau di capslock kayak nggak santai, maap ya epriwan, ahahaha x]) ~

Fanfic. ini di bantu oleh -orang cool XD- kalau ada waktu, liat-liat fanfic. dia ya! xD

Kalau Begitu, yuk, langsung saja kita ke fanfic. nya!! Ini fanfic. saya yang pertama, kalau ada kesalahan, saya mohon maaf . (kayak apaan aja mohon-mohonan). Ok, inilah fanfic. saya yang jelek ini!!

* * *

Di suatu tempat, di sebuah restoran.

"APA?!?! DOBEL DET?!?!!!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut cokelat sambil menggedor meja (?).

Orang-orang pun melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Iya, Cagalli yang merencanakannya" jawab seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan tenangnya dan tidak memedulikan sekelilingnya.

Ya, anda benar, mereka sudah bersahabat dari kecil, yakni Kira dan Athrun (emang nya saya nanya, ya?)

Ketika orang-orang sudah tidak melihat dan Kira sudah agak tenang, Kira pun bertanya lagi. "Maksudnya double date yang kencan ganda itu?"

"Iyalah, masa tanggal ganda" kata Athrun dengan nada bercanda. (kan date juga berati tanggal, hehehe)

"Ya maaf si Thrun..." kata Kira dengan nada sedih sekaligus bercanda.

"Hahaha, iya-iya" kata Athrun sambil tertawa kecil.

* * *

Di suatu tempat, di sebuah cafe terkenal

"APA?!?! DOBEL DET?!?!!!!" teriak seorang perempuan berambut pink sambil berdiri.

Orang-orang pun bertanya mengapa hari ini banyak sekali yang teriak.

"Ya ampun... Ga usah teriak sambil berdiri kali..." jawab seorang perempuan berambut kuning malu karena di liatin oleh orang-orang.

Sekali lagi, anda benar, mereka adalah Lacus dan Cagalli (sekali lagi juga, emang saya nanya, ya?)

"_Gomen _semuanya" kata Lacus sambil membungkuk ke semua arah.

Orang-orang pun berhenti melihat.

"Sama sapa?"tanya Lacus setelah semuanya berhenti melihatnya.

"Ada lah, seseorang yang lo gak tau"goda Cagalli sambil menghirup teh.

Lacus pun berhenti bertanya dan berpikir, 'Siapa, ya orangnya? Mudah-mudahan bukan kayak banci, homo, gay, (sama aja yah) sama mukanya gak kayak sule, yang gantengan gitu, hehehe'

Lacus berpikir begitu sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri, Cagalli pun sweatdrop dan dan orang-orang di sekitarnya menganggap Lacus gila.

* * *

1 hari sebelum hari H, Cagalli dan Athrun memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah Cafe yang bernama 'Gule Untuk aNDA seMua' (baca: Gundam). Mereka mendiskusikan apa yang akan dilakukan agar Kira dan Lacus mau ikut ke dalam acara Dobel Det yang diselenggarakan oleh Cagalli dan Athrun.

"Gini aja Cagalli-chii ku, kita dobel det nya di dufan aja"

"Ih Atchan kok kuno sih, ke hutan belantara aja biar alami" (yang kuno itu dia apa Athrun sih?)

"Loh, kan di dufan biar bisa ikut roler koster sama halilintar"jawabnya dengan aura childlishnya.

"Di hutan aja, biar mereka bisa liat matahari terbenam, aaaaaaahh so suitt"

"Suit, suit, eh btw kita ke cafe aja deh yuk, nama cafenya : FREak maliEng DOMpet (baca: Freedom)"

"Jangan deh, aneh namanya. Cafe ini aja, Gule Untuk aNDa seMua"

"Yaudah deh apa kata Cagalli-chii ku aja"

"Oke deh Atchan, besok jam berapa ngumpulnya?"

"Jam 11 pagi aja ya"

"Jangan, waktu itu aku lagi mandiin pet ku, saru-chan"

"Ha? Kamu punya pet? Kok kamu ngga ngasi tau aku?"

"Abisnya ntar Saru-chan takut liat muka Atchan"

Atchan a.k.a Athrun pun merenungi wajahnya. Akhirnya diputuskan pada jam 1

* * *

Keesokan harinya, pada hari H, sesuai janji, mereka pun berkumpul di cafe GUNDAM.

Cafe itu memang sudah dipesan oleh Athrun yang super tajir. Pada jam 1 siang Athrun dan Kira sudah menunggu di meja no.6. Sementara itu, Cagalli dan Lacus sibuk berdandan. O iya, sebuah band juga di sewa oleh Athrun ; nama band nya adalah 'GSD' (bukan berarti mereka Ga luluS sD yah), tapi itu singkatan dari 'Gila Sinting Dongo' (Author dilabrak) maksud saya 'Gundam Seed Destiny' (jeng jeng jeng jeeeeeeeng)

Let's get back to the story (aseeek)

Kira hanya malamun saja (kan dari Destiny) dan Athrun menelepon Cagalli karena Cagalli dan Lacus telat datang lebih dari 10 menit.

"Cagalli dan 'temannya' jadi datang ga sih Thrun?" tanya Kira sambil 'meng-quote'.

"Jadi kok, sabar aja kali Kir, mungkin mereka lagi dandan" jawab Athrun sambil menyemprot-nyemprotkan parfum pada bunga yang dia beli di jalan menuju ke cafe GUNDAM. Di dalam bunga tersebut ada kartu berisi kata-kata yang dirangkai gombal oleh Athrun. Kira-kira isi kartu tersebut adalah;

_Oh Cagalli-chii ku sayang, _(Author muntah)

_Engkau adalah bunga hatiku_

_blablablablabla _(Author males bacanya lagi)

_Will You Marry Me? _;)

_- From Atchan_

Sementara mari kita intip kartu dari Kira;

Maafkan aku, aku tidak tau kamu siapa

Aku hanya di suruh oleh sahabat dan adik kembarku

Untuk memberikan bunga ini untukmu

- From Kira

Akhirnya, Lacus dan Cagalli pun datang. Cagalli memakai gaun dress hijau dengan pita bunga menghiasi rambutnya, sedangkan Lacus memakai dress putih santai dengan pita hitam melingkar di pinggangnya dengan jepit rambut emas yang selalu dia pakai.

Ketika Kira melihat Lacus, terdengar band GSD memainkan lagu dari 'A Teens' yang berjudul 'Can't Stop Falling In Love With You'. Kira pun langsung mengambil kartu yang ada di bunganya (dengan sangat lebaynya) dan langsung mengganti isinya (dengan lebaynya JUGA. Kira: woi, apaan tuh maksudnya di capslock?!!) Di mata Kira, Lacus berjalan dengan slowmotion (lebay LAGI. Kira: apa-apaan 'lagi'nya di capslock?!!) jadi dia masih ada waktu untuk mengganti isi kartunya (seperti kira [light] yang di deathnote dengan LEBAY). Ia pun mulai menulis (dengan LEBAAAAAYYY, wooo. LEBAAAAAYY. Kira: woi, apa-apaan tuh?!?! udah lima kali nih!!. Author hanya tersenyum innocent)

AN: _Gomen_, sebetulnya kita (sama -orangcoolXD-) mau ngasih tau isi kartunya Kira tetapi karena kartunya di gembok jadi kita tidak bisa membacanya, mohon maaf *sambil membungkuk.

Back to the story:

Ketika Lacus dan Cagalli sampai di meja, Kira dan Athrun pun berdiri.

"Atchaaann!! (xDD)" kata Cagalli menghampiri Athrun sambil membuka kedua tangannya dengan lebar.

"Cagalli-chii!! (xDD)" kata Athrun mengahampiri Cagalli dengan membuka kedua tangannya juga.

Mereka pun mengahampiri satu sama lain dengan slow-motion. Kira pun hanya terbengong melihat Lacus. Lacus pun juga hanya terbengong melihat Kira.

"Oh ya, kamu Kira kan?" tanya Lacus dengan tersenyum.

"I-i-i-yaaa, kamu Lacus kan?" jawab Kira sambil menunduk dengan malu-malu. (Ahiiiy xD)

"Lho? Kalian berdua saling kenal?" tanya Athrun dan Cagalli masih berpelukan.

"Iya, kita kan satu jurusan dan sekelas, iyakan Kira?" jawab Lacus.

"I-i-i-yaaaa" jawab Kira masih menunduk dengan malu-malu

"Kamu sakit ya Kira?" tanya Lacus cemas.

"Ng-ng-nggak koook, hehehe" jawab Kira sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh, ya udah, kalo ada apa-apa bilang aku ya" ucap Lacus sambil tersenyum.

"Atchan, rencana kita berhasil" bisik Cagalli kepada Athrun.

"Iya nih Cagalli-chii ku" balas Athrun.

"Oh ya Kira, kita kan mau ngasih sesuatu kepada mereka berdua" ucap Athrun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Kira.

Mereka pun mengeluarkan sebuah bouquet bunga yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah kartu yang telah mereka siapkan sebelumnya.

"Cagallii-chiiiiiiii terimalah hadiaah darikuuu " kata Athrun dengan gaya (sok) romantis.

"Tentu saja Atchaan " sambut Cagalli dengan senangnya.

"La..Lacus ini untukmu" kata Kira masih malu-malu

"Terima kasih Kira" ucap Lacus sambil mengambil bunga dari Kira.

"Cagalli-chii, buka deh kartu yang ada di dalam bunga itu" pinta Athrun

"Oh ya, sebelum kamu buka kartunya sini deh ikut aku" pinta Athrun sekali lagi.

Mereka pun pergi ke atas panggung, Cagalli tambah bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, orang-orang pun melihat mereka berdua naik ke atas panggung.

"Ada apa Atchan? Kok kita ke atas panggung?" tanya Cagalli yang kebingungan.

"Sudah, nggak apa-apa, sekarang ayo buka kartunya" jawab Athrun.

Cagalli pun membuka kartu tersebut dan membaca sambil tersenyum, ketika dia membaca kata-kata terakhir, dia melompat-lompat dan memeluk Athrun.

"Iyaaa!!! Of course I do, Atchaaan!!!" teriak Cagalli dengan senangnya.

"Hehehe, akhirnya, aku mau melamar kamu di tempat lain tetapi aku ingin Kira juga ada di sana" (kenapa tiba-tiba bawa-bawa Kira ya?) ucap Athrun.

Kira dan Lacus hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedua sahabat mereka (untuk Kira adik kembar, hehehe).

* * *

"Kir, aku pulangnya sama Atchan jadi tolong anterin Lacus pulang ya" pinta Cagalli.

"HEEEE??!?!" teriak (nggak terlalu kenceng) Kira.

"Nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Cagalli.

Cagalli berbisik ke Kira dan memastikan hanya dia, Kira dan Athrun yang hanya bisa mendengar. "Kan kamu bisa sekalian PDKT". Setelah Cagalli selesai membisikkan kata-kata itu ke Kira, Cagalli mengedipkan sebelah mata ke Kira sambil tersenyum dan pergi bersama Athrun. Sebelum masuk ke mobil Athrun, Cagalli melambai-lambai ke Kira dan Lacus sambil berteriak "Semoga sukseeees!!!" dan Athrun pun menutup mulut Cagalli dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Kira dan Lacus berdua.

"Kira, kalau kamu nggak mau nganter aku, nggak apa-apa kok" ucap Lacus sambil memaksakan senyum.

"Eh? Ga apa-apa kok, emmm, rumah kamu di mana?" tanya Kira sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kamu betul nggak apa-apa nganter aku?" tanya Lacus lagi.

"Iya, ga apa-apa" jawab Kira.

"Lacus, kamu ga kedinginan? Ini kan bulan Desember" tanya Kira cemas.

"Nggak kok, ga apa-apa" jawab Lacus sambil menggigil.

Kira yang melihat itu berkata;

"Ini, pakai jaketku" Kira melepaskan jaketnnya dan memakaikannya kepada Lacus.

Lacus yang terkejut pun blushing. Kira yang melihat itu pun tersenyum dan berkata;

"Ayo, aku antar kamu pulang"

"Iya!" kata Lacus tersenyum lebar.

Kira yang melihat senyuman Lacus pun blushing.

* * *

Ketika Kira dan Lacus telah sampai di depan rumah Lacus yang besar (kan Lacus tajir seperti Athrun, hehehe), Kira mengantar Lacus sampai di depan pagar dan Lacus mengahdap Kira sambil berkata;

"Hari ini aku sangat senang"

"Aku juga" balas Kira dengan senyuman mautnya (hehehe).

"Terima kasih ya Kira sudah mau nganterin" ucap Lacus sambil tersenyum.

Kira blushing lagi dan Lacus pun tertawa kecil. Ketika Kira menunduk Lacus berkata;

"Kira, kok nunduk mulu sih, liat ke atas dong!"

Kira yang mendengar itu otomatis melihat ke Lacus masih dengan blushingnya. Tiba-tiba Lacus mencium pipi Kira. Sekarang muka Kira sudah merah semua. Lacus yang melihat itu pun tertawa kecil dan berkata;

"Terima kasih ya untuk jaketnya, mungkin besok aku minta Athrun untuk mengantar ini. Karena nanti aku minta pelayanku untuk mencucinya"

"Aaah, tidak usah di cuci segala kok" jawab Kira yang masih blushing .

"Tapi aku tidak enak kalau tidak di cuci" jawab Lacus cemas.

"Sudah ga apa-apa" ucap Kira yang blushingnya tinggal sedikit.

"Emmm" pikir Lacus.

"Sudah ga apa-apa, ya sudah ya Lacus, sampai ketemu di kampus" ujar Kira.

Kira pun pergi meninggalkan Lacus yang masih memegang jaketnya.

Ketika Lacus sudah sampai di kamar, dia mengambil diarynya dan menulis sambil tersenyum bahwa hari itu adalah hari terindah dalam hidupnya.

* * *

Sehari sebelum upacara kelulusan mereka, mereka merencanakan akan mengadakan Dobel Det lagi.

Tempatnya sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu, yaitu adalah cafe GUNDAM. Kira dan Lacus berterima kasih kepada kedua sahabatnya karena mereka merencanakan Dobel Det untuk mereka dan kalau kedua sahabat mereka tidak merencanakan Dobel Det itu mereka berdua tidak akan bertemu.

(di saat-saat dramatis masih pake dobel det-dobel detan aja, ahahahaha)

The End (?)

Terima kasih yang amat sangat banyak untuk Shiroichi-chan yang ber-pen name -orang cool XD- karena telah membantu fanfic-ku yang pertama!! hehehe.

Bersediakah anda untuk RnR? Kalau bersedia, terima kasih banyaaaak xD

- Mamoko-chan


End file.
